onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 435
Chapter 435 is called "Understanding Your Feelings". Cover Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 6: "What a Shame, It Survived!" Short Summary The Straw Hats learn about Fishman Island and the Florian Triangle. The whole crew gets new bounties, including Franky. The new ship is completed. Zambai asks Luffy to take Franky with him. Long Summary Franky is at Scrap Island, starting work on the ship. Iceberg arrives and asks if he could help. After asking to look at Franky's design, Paulie, Tilestone, and Peeply Lulu arrive with their tools and offer their assistance, saying they would do anything to help the Straw Hats. Franky is touched by this and hides his emotions by saying they had better not slow him down. At the Franky House, Tamagon holds up a newspaper and says that the events at Enies Lobby are in it. Much to the whole family's surprise, they are not mentioned in the report at all. They are relieved, as now they don't have to run from the World Government. Back at the Galley-La HQ, the Straw Hats are wondering why the Franky Family is so excited. Sanji wonders if Garp used his influence to get all of them identified as innocent bystanders. Luffy agrees, but Nami and Chopper aren't sure. Robin, thinks it might have been Aokiji, but says nothing. Zoro adds that unlike the Franky Family, their actions are described in vivid detail, adding that their bounties will go up for sure. Sanji and Chopper get excited, but Nami doesn't understand why they are excited. Later, the crew tells Luffy that Franky is making a ship for them (since he was asleep when Franky told the rest of them), and Luffy is overjoyed. Nami suggests taking the time to resupply and asks what happened to their 100,000,000. Luffy tells her that it was spent on all the food for the party they had. Nami gives Luffy three huge bruises for acting so casual about spending the money. Luffy isn't bothered since they are getting a new ship while Nami was looking forward to buying new furniture for the ship. Robin tells her they will have to stick with what they have. The narration says that the ship will take five days to complete, which the crew uses to relax and stock up on supplies. Luffy and Chopper are seen eating Mizu Mizu meat on a yagara bull. Luffy thanks Chopper for buying him the meat. Chopper says he was given some money, so he will spend the rest of it on medical books. Zoro is seen trying to buy a sword, but is unsuccessful due to the small amount of money he has. Robin and Nami go clothes shopping, and Robin suggests looking at furniture. Sanji leaves a market pulling a large cart filled with various foods and a keg of beer. Usopp is practicing what he will say when he sees Luffy so he can get back into the crew, going through different situations dialogues, and taking notes on what works. Sanji sees him and wonders what he is doing. Meanwhile, the new ship is coming along nicely. On the third day, the Log Pose locks onto the next island. Kokoro asks if the crew knows what island they are going to next. Nami mentions the needle is pointing down a little. Kokoro tells them their next destination is the underwater world of Fishman Island. Sanji gets abnormally excited, while Nami seems uneasy due to what happened at her village. Sanji then says that Fishman Island is one of the landmarks of the Grand Line, home to beautiful mermaids swimming gracefully in the sea. Kokoro looks at him and Sanji says he can dare to dream, and Kokoro tells him there should be young ones there too. Kokoro adds that getting to the island isn't that simple, Robin mentions the underwater part of it is a little worrying. Kokoro said that isn't the problem. She tells Nami to look on other side of the paper. Fourteen ships have gone missing in the last month. Kokoro tells them that to get there, they will have to pass through the Florian Triangle. Over one hundred ships a year disappear in that area, when they are found they are empty. Nami and Chopper are terrified while Luffy is excited. Robin mentions that ghost ships are usually linked to treasure, which causes Nami to become suddenly enthusiastic. Just then, Mozu Kiwi, and Chimney burst in with exciting news. Their new ship is finished. When they go outside, the rest of the Franky Family is there, out of breath. Zambai tells them that new wanted posters have been printed, and everyone has a bounty. He spreads the posters on the ground at their feet. Everyone except Nami and Sanji look excited to see their new bounties. Sanji never had his picture taken, and the artist's rendering looks nothing like him, and Nami doesn't like having a bounty. They also show them another poster, Franky's. Zambai tells them that if Franky stays on the island, he will be in danger. Zambai then asks Luffy to take Franky with him, and that he was the son of pirates. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * Kokoro tells the Straw Hats that their next destination is Fishman Island. * She also tells them that they have to cross the Florian Triangle first to get there. * The Straw Hat Crew gets new bounties: **Monkey D. Luffy: 300,000,000 **Roronoa Zoro: 120,000,000 **Nami: 16,000,000 **Sogeking: 30,000,000 **Sanji: 77,000,000 **Tony Tony Chopper: 50 **Nico Robin: 80,000,000 *Franky gets a bounty of 44,000,000 *Zambai asks Luffy to take Franky with him as his new crewmate. Characters References Site Navigation it:Capitolo 435